


Forgiveness is Divine

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [39]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: “Are you kidding me?” The indignant question was filled with anger as well as attitude. Lucio congratulated himself on having lived as long as he did, but knew it was all over. At least he’d had a good run? “I spent hours trying to look perfect for you, you ungrateful ass!”Lucio felt the eyes of everyone around them on him and for once, the former count had no desire to be the center of attention. He could feel his heart pounding in his rib cage and knew he had to say something to try to diffuse the situation. The only problem was that Lucio had no fucking clue what. An apology never crossed his mind as it frantically raced, trying to come up with something. With anything at all that could save his ass. Sky didn’t give him the chance to think of anything, however.“You know what? Just forget it. This was a mistake and I’m done.” With those ominous sounding words that were spoken with such finality, Sky turned on her heels and walked back the way she came, through the crowd that parted to let the angry woman pass. Lucio watched her go and found himself dumbstruck. What the fuck had just happened?
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 17





	Forgiveness is Divine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the lovely Sketcherskylar over on Instagram featuring their OC Sky.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

To say that Lucio loved parties was the understatement of the century. Parties were where he was in his element, where he thrived. So, naturally, he couldn’t resist throwing another one once things had calmed down and everything was put to rights in the world again. Nadia had been fine with him putting something together which had shocked Lucio to say the least, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After hours and hours of planning and organizing, his hard work had paid off. The ballroom in the palace was decked out with flowers and streamers made of fabric dyed in a rainbow of colors, banquet tables were spread along the sides of the room laden with delicious food and drink and the dance floor was filled with revelers in gorgeous attire. Though, of course, none could compare to the former count in all of his splendor. As far as Lucio himself was concerned anyway.

Lucio made the rounds, greeting guests. He was clad in a brand new outfit comprising of the softest of silk in all of his favorite colors: red, gold and white. The black boots he wore to complete the outfit were freshly polished and gleamed as he walked. He’d let his hair fall more naturally rather than styling it as he used to and he’d also foregone his habitual application of eyeliner. 

Everything was perfect. He looked perfect. The ballroom looked perfect. His guests were all having fun and thanking him for the good time. Absolutely perfect.

Well, except for one small detail that he couldn’t help but notice.

There was no sign of Sky whatsoever.

Grey eyes scanned the ballroom, sliding over various party-goers as they stood around conversing or dancing with their partners to the upbeat music played by a small orchestra in the far corner of the room. He huffed a sigh when he failed to find her amongst the throng of people. Just what was taking her so long? She’d promised to meet him there in the ballroom for the party, but everyone was there except for Sky. Hell, even Asra and Jules had shown up, yet Lucio couldn’t see his girlfriend anywhere.

Inquiring about her to various guests, the answer was always the same. No one had seen her. No one knew where she was or why she was late. Each time he received that answer, Lucio felt himself becoming more and more frustrated. How could she be late to his party? Didn’t she want to come out and have fun with him? Lucio shook his head, smoothing a hand over the soft fabric of his shirt. The neckline was so low he ended up touching his own skin as well in the process. Then, impatiently, he tugged on his sleeves, the gold filigree bright against the white fabric. Lucio wasn’t good about being patient. He knew that and had long accepted it.

“Where the hell is she?” He muttered the words to himself, looking around him again, checking the various entrances to the ballroom on the off chance that he might catch a glimpse of her arriving at last. It was no good, however. People were coming and going through the doors yet none of them were the one that Lucio wanted to see the most.

He was just about to leave the party and try to find her so he could see what was taking so long when Sky finally gave Lucio what he wanted by appearing in the ballroom. With something so simple as walking into a room, she managed to completely take his breath away. He stood there, knowing idly that his jaw was just about on the floor and his eyes were wide, staring at her as she paused to look for him. Once their eyes met, she smiled and made her way toward him.

Sky was a vision in glimmering silver. The light made her dress shine like it was covered in diamond dust, the heels of her shoes putting her just a bit closer to Lucio’s height. Her hair hung down to her waist in a cloak of gold, but he couldn’t help that his attention was drawn to the dress itself. It was certainly eye-catching in so many ways, the fabric itself gorgeous, her hourglass figure accented by the way the garment fit her perfectly, like it had been made especially for her, but there was also two very noticeable aspects to it. The first was the plunging neckline that went to the center of her chest. While one side was held up on her left shoulder, the other was draped down over her right bicep. The second was the slit in the skirt over her right leg that went all the way up nearly to where her thigh met her hip giving a tantalizing view of smooth skin that made him ache to touch it. He never could resist Sky, but it was more difficult still when she walked into the room looking like the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen in his life. She was, that was a given, but he was an absolute goner for the woman and he knew it.

When she stopped in front of him at long last, he knew he was grinning like an absolute idiot and didn’t care in the slightest. His gaze trailed over her again and again like he wanted to look everywhere at once, take in the whole amazing picture, and he shook his head. 

“Damn,” was what he finally managed to say, white teeth gleaming as the grin remained plastered on his face. He wasn’t the only one whose attention she’d gained. Many of the attendees had stopped to watch her make her way across the marble floor of the ballroom to him, and Lucio was absolutely certain that they were either envious of her for looking so good or of him for having her at his side.

“Is that a good damn or a bad damn?” Her smile was almost shy as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her dress shimmering with every move she made. 

“Oh it’s definitely a damn good damn,” Lucio replied and earned a laugh from Sky that made his heart soar. She always seemed to have that affect on him. Just a laugh or a smile from Sky brightened his day like nothing else. “You look absolutely stunning, Sky.” 

“Thank you.” Was that a blush on her cheeks? Lucio felt the urge to preen. He loved making Sky blush. It was equal parts adorable and fun, so, naturally, Lucio did it at every available opportunity that presented itself.

“Hey, no problem at all. That was definitely worth you making me wait for such a long time. Totally forgiven.” He worded it as a joke, but he was serious about the waiting part even though he’d only been waiting a few minutes at most. Though the smile on Sky’s face disappearing had little red flags going up in his mind.

“Forgiven?” Both brows had risen upon hearing that statement from the former count and she gave him an incredulous look.

“Yeah? I mean, you’re late so…” When her eyes narrowed, Lucio was immediately aware that whatever was going on, he was fucking up. He just wasn’t sure how.

“Late? Really? I’m forgiven for being late?” Sky crossed her arms over her chest and Lucio saw his life flashing before his eyes. Kind of like all those times he’d pissed his mother off in the past.

“…yes?” He answered her hesitantly, completely unsure of the course he was now so firmly routed on, but also completely unsure of what else he could say. Wrong thing again apparently.

“Are you kidding me?” The indignant question was filled with anger as well as attitude. Lucio congratulated himself on having lived as long as he did, but knew it was all over. At least he’d had a good run? “I spent hours trying to look perfect for you, you ungrateful ass!”

Lucio felt the eyes of everyone around them on him and for once, the former count had no desire to be the center of attention. He could feel his heart pounding in his rib cage and knew he had to say something to try to diffuse the situation. The only problem was that Lucio had no fucking clue what. An apology never crossed his mind as it frantically raced, trying to come up with something. With anything at all that could save his ass. Sky didn’t give him the chance to think of anything, however.

“You know what? Just forget it. This was a mistake and I’m done.” With those ominous sounding words that were spoken with such finality, Sky turned on her heels and walked back the way she came, through the crowd that parted to let the angry woman pass. Lucio watched her go and found himself dumbstruck. What the fuck had just happened?

One moment everyone was having fun, him especially, then the next, everything had gone to hell. It was like someone had flipped a switch and killed the festive atmosphere of the party. Only it was Lucio’s fault and he was having a difficult time wrapping his head around just what he’d done to ruin everything.

“Shit.” He shook his head slightly, trying to regain control of his rampaging thoughts while also come up with what he should do next.

“Go after her, you idiot.” The familiar voice had him turning, finding Asra and Julian standing just off to the side of the group that encircled the former count. The magician shook his head. “You’re just going to let her walk away like that? Go find her and apologize before you lose her for good.”

Lucio bristled at being called an idiot, lips pursing in that familiar expression he got whenever he was annoyed. “I’m going! And I’m not an idiot!”

“Jury’s out,” Julian said, arms crossed over his chest. “Seriously, go fix things with Sky and make it up to her.”

“But how do I do that?” Lucio asked, hands flailing helplessly before he mirrored Julian’s stance, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked more like he was sulking than anything else.

“Like I said, apologize for being stupid. For what you said. She certainly didn’t deserve that.” Asra spoke up from Julian’s right, lavender eyes piercing as he looked upon Lucio with annoyance.

The blond man sighed and turned, tracing Sky’s steps across the ballroom to the exit she’d left through. “Fine, I’m going!”

Lucio didn’t want to admit it, but as he walked quickly down the corridor off the ballroom, he felt the beginnings of fear stirring within him. He didn’t like being afraid, but the way Sky had looked at and spoken to him before she stormed off worried him a great deal. He could act petulant all he wanted, but the truth was that he was scared he’d finally crossed the point of no return.

There were many times in Lucio’s life where he’d crossed that line and ruined so many good things he’d had, but this time was worse. Sky was the best thing in his life. That was the truth and Lucio couldn’t possibly deny it. He wouldn’t dare try to. Her words along with everything Asra and Julian said dogged his every step as he hurried past guests and staff alike on his way to the room that he shared with Sky. What if he’d finally done it and fucked everything up irreparably? What if she decided he wasn’t worth being with? Maybe he’d finally done it.

Beneath the bravado, the grandstanding and devil may care attitude, Lucio had fears and insecurities just like everyone else. Though he endeavored to never let others see, that didn’t mean that they weren’t there. As he opened the door to the room he and Sky were sharing, finding it unoccupied, that fear increased tenfold. No, he tried to reason with himself, there was no sense borrowing even more trouble than he’d already gotten himself into. Maybe Sky had just gone for a walk to clear her head and calm down.

Lucio was thankful that he was gripping the door handle with his right hand rather than his golden left hand given how tightly he was gripping it. The alchemical hand would have warped the metal. His gaze swept the room, but there was no sign of where Sky might have gone. It seemed likely that she hadn’t even returned to the room at all after leaving the party.

What he could see, however, were the clear signs of effort Sky had put into her appearance. He could see where she’d hung the dress to keep it free of wrinkles, where her makeup was spread out on the vanity, even the box her shoes had rested in to keep them pristine. She’d gone to so much trouble for him and he’d been an ungrateful ass just as Sky said before.

“Asra was right. I am such an idiot.” A heavy sigh escaped him. Lucio could think of many who would agree with the statement he’d muttered, thick with resignation. Sky was likely at the top of that list by that point and his heart plummeted. He didn’t want her to see him that way, yet Lucio hadn’t exactly given her much reason to think otherwise. He pinched the bridge of his nose and considered his options. He just needed to think.

Where would she have gone? If she wasn’t in the palace then his first thought was the magic shop. It was her space. Somewhere she’d be most comfortable. That had to be where she’d gone, right? Well, even if she wasn’t there, Lucio resolved that he would search the entire city if he had to in order to find Sky. He had to make it right. Somehow.

Before he knew it, Lucio was stepping out of the palace and flagging down a carriage to take him into the city to the magic shop where he hoped he’d find his missing girlfriend so he could give her the apology that she deserved. He knew he had at least a few minutes to come up with what exactly he was going to say to Sky when he saw her again, but all he could think of doing was falling to his knees and begging her not to drop him like a bad habit. He understood he’d deserve it if she did, that she had every right to after all the stunts he’d pulled over the course of their relationship, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to do it.

No, Lucio told himself, it was past the time to man up, admit to his mistakes and learn from them. He just hoped that he wasn’t too late. That he hadn’t made one mistake too many for Sky. It didn’t look good given the events in the ballroom back at the party, but Lucio knew that he had to at least try. He knew he’d never forgive himself if he just let Sky walk away from him without even attempting to fix things between them. Lucio carried a lot of regrets, but losing Sky would have them all beaten hands down.

When the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the magic shop, Lucio quickly looked out of the window beside him to see if there were any signs that someone was inside. He almost sagged against the back of his seat in relief when he immediately noticed light coming from the upper level of the shop. The main floor, the shop itself, was dark, but someone was upstairs. He hoped and yes, even prayed, that it was Sky and not just Asra home early from the festivities. Please, please, please was the mantra floating through his mind as he stepped out onto the street.

He sent the carriage off after exiting then went up to the front door of the shop. His heart was pounding and his nerves felt like they were just shy of being completely frayed. His teeth bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to get himself to calm the hell down, wiping his sweaty palm on his pant leg. One deep breath in, then out. Then another. And another. The worse she could do would be to tell him to go fuck himself, but that was definitely not the outcome that he wanted. Not by a long shot.

“You were a mercenary. You were the count. You’ve faced so many things scarier than an angry girlfriend. You can do this,” he muttered under his breath, trying to use a pep talk to calm himself down. Yet one angry girlfriend was scarier than a lot of things he’d faced in the past. Lucio shook his head firmly then lifted his hand to knock on the door loudly enough that she would hear it from upstairs before he could let his hesitation overcome him. No turning back now.

He waited for what felt like an eternity and Lucio was just beginning to think that she’d just leave him standing there looking like an idiot when he finally heard steps from within. He knew he perked up like an excited puppy when the sound reached his ears, but honestly, he couldn’t have cared less. She wasn’t going to ignore him. That was a good sign, right? He sure as hell hoped so.

When the door opened, his heart felt like it dropped right down to his stomach. Sky stood there, no longer dressed in the gown she’d worn for the party. Her makeup was gone and she was wearing a robe that she usually put on right before she meant to go to sleep for the night. More than that, though, Lucio’s gaze was drawn to her red, puffy eyes. She’d been crying and it was all his fault. 

“What do you want?” The words were curt and Lucio barely resisted the urge to flinch. There was absolutely no warmth. Not that he’d expected any really.

“Um. I was wondering if…maybe we could talk? Please?” He received a dubious look in return and wanted to kick himself for his faltering speech. 

“I think you’ve said more than enough for one night, don’t you?” Sky crossed her arms over her chest and that slightly narrow eyed look she gave him made Lucio nearly quiver in his expensive leather boots.

He shook his head, steeling his resolve. No, like a man, damn it. “No, I really haven’t. Can I please come in? You can throw me out later if you want, but I’d really like to talk to you.”

Sky gave him an appraising look for several long, silent moments that made Lucio sweat, worried she’d just slam the door in his face and that would be that, but at last, the door was pulled open wider to grant him entry. Relief flooded him, a soothing balm for the lingering anxiety. Now he just had to not screw up again. Easier said than done, but he had to try.

Lucio stepped into the magic shop, most of the lower level still dark aside from a couple of lights Sky had lit on her way to answer the door. He heard her shut it behind him before she leaned against the glass counter top nearby. He turned his focus back to Sky and knew that whatever happened next would play a huge part in determining not only his future, but hers as well. No pressure, right?

“So talk.” Sky gave him a go ahead gesture with her hand that was almost flippant, like she’d already made up her mind that she knew exactly how this conversation was going to go. He took a deep breath, then began to speak.

“Look, I know I made a major oopsie back there…” Lucio paused, considering his wording, and shook his head resolutely. He could do better. “No, you know what? I’m a grown man. I made a mistake. A terrible one. I had no right to speak to you that way and I’m really sorry that I did. It was rude and callus of me. Especially after all the trouble you went to for me. You didn’t deserve that and I promise to never behave that way again.”

The last several minutes were probably the most mature Lucio had ever been in his entire existence. Man, that was difficult, but Sky was worth it, he told himself. If she needed him to be mature, then he’d damn well be mature. His promise regarding his behavior was one that he knew he could keep at least. He never wanted to experience the fear of not knowing if Sky still wanted him ever again. 

Sky herself seemed quite surprised by his words, the maturity and sincerity that they held. Her hazel eyes were slightly wider as she watched him, then she tilted her head slightly, blond hair trailing over her shoulders with the movement. “You really mean that?”

He dared to dream that perhaps there was a hint of hope coloring her words, inclining his head. “I really mean it. I swear. I’m really sorry, Sky. I love you more than anything and you didn’t deserve that treatment at all. I hope you can forgive me. Maybe give me another chance if I’m lucky.”

Sky was silent for long enough that Lucio felt his anxiety beginning to return, but finally he received a nod and his breath escaped him in a rush. He hadn’t even realized that he was holding it and was left a bit dizzy from it along with the emotional whirlwind he’d been through since the moment Sky left him in the ballroom.

“All right,” she said, a small smirk forming. “I’ll give you another chance before you start grovelling for forgiveness, I suppose.”

His trademark grin was immediate and he chuckled as he shrugged. “Hey, if you want grovelling, I can do that too. You’re worth it.”

Sky stepped up to him, slipping her arms around his neck while his automatically wound around her waist to pull her closer against him. “Maybe later.”

Having her in his arms again felt so damn good. Lucio knew he’d never take her for granted again. Not after the events of the evening. His hands smoothed over the soft fabric of her robe that covered her back. “I mean it, though. I never want to lose you, Sky.”

She shook her head, a fond expression on her features. “I love you, you handsome dork.”

“Ah, but I’m your handsome dork,” Lucio replied, but was quickly silenced when he felt Sky’s lips pressing to his own.

The relief of having her with him again was a warmth spreading through him, arms winding around her just a little tighter while being careful of the metal one. He kissed her back with a plethora of emotions, the most prominent of which were gratitude and love, so thankful that he still had Sky in his life.

Though, despite his efforts to behave more maturely, Lucio found that he just couldn’t resist it when their kisses took on an edge of heat, as they became needier, deeper. The way that Sky was pressed against him, her lips so warm and pliant as they kissed, was a temptation that Lucio was far too weak to resist. She always had that effect on him and Lucio loved her for it. Just one of the many, many things he loved about her.

A keening little groan left the former count when he felt slender fingers slip into the golden strands of his hair, nails lightly scraping over his scalp. If he were a cat, Lucio would have been purring, but he was quite glad that he wasn’t because a cat wouldn’t have been able to enjoy being with Sky as he was then.

Lucio let his hands wander only when he received a hum of acceptance from Sky. The thin fabric of her robe left little to the imagination as to what lay hidden beneath and Lucio took the time to stroke every plane and curve of her that he could reach, reverent but possessive at the same time. The urge to have her, to reclaim her as his, but also to let her stake her claim on him once more as well was becoming overwhelming, yet Lucio didn’t want to push her too far.

“Sky…” His voice was rough when they parted for air, seeing the flush of arousal staining the apples of her cheeks. “If you want me to stop, I will, but if you let me, I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.” Another promise he was absolutely determined that he would keep.

“Shut up and take me upstairs,” was Sky’s murmured response before her lips found his again, this kiss far more fervent and eager than the last. Her wish was his command as far as Lucio was concerned and he wasted no time in hoisting her up in his arms, the golden one supporting her weight while his other hand buried itself in her soft hair.

Lucio kissed her eagerly, accepting every moan from her as incentive to earn more, but he reluctantly had to stop kissing her in order to make sure that he didn’t drop her as he maneuvered his way toward the stairs leading to the upper level. The warmth and scent of Sky nearly overwhelmed him as soft kisses found their mark all along his neck and jawline. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her embrace, but first things first, he had to get them to the living area in one piece.

The steps went quickly thankfully and before he knew it, Lucio had her on the bed, but Sky didn’t seem inclined to let him take the lead. Rather than allowing him to settle above her, Sky knelt on the mattress, her hands quickly making short work of his clothes until all of him was bared to her scrutiny.

Expensive silk was piled on the floor and Lucio spared his garments no thought as he reached for Sky to get her out of that robe, the last barrier between them. That too joined his clothing by the side of the bed, then Lucio felt hands pressing to his shoulders a second before he was laying on his back with Sky above him. She straddled his hips, hot and hungry mouth reclaiming his. He let her gladly, his hands now stroking over the bare expanse of her back.

He’d promised to make her feel good, but it seemed Sky wanted to take matters into her own hands. Lucio had absolutely no problem with that. His body ached for the woman in his arms, willing to give whatever she asked of him. Their tongues played, the wet slide of them making him shudder and moan. Then he felt her hand slip between their bodies, trailing down his abs.

When her fingers curled around the length of his arousal, Lucio groaned loudly. Her thumb brushed over the flared head, spreading the fluid there over the sensitive flesh. Sky stroked him steadily and he felt the wet heat of her against his thigh, sending the need he had to be inside of her almost into a fever pitch. Apparently, he thought idly, they wouldn’t need much foreplay that night.

“Sky, please…” He wasn’t above begging for her, desperate to have her in whatever way she’d allow him to. “Oh fuck, please.”

He watched her, the flush on her cheeks, the gleam of arousal in her eyes, her pupils blown with it, and knew he’d never see a more beautiful sight than the woman he loved looking at him with such want.

A smirk curled her lips and she shifted, her grip on him holding his length steady so she could lower herself down onto him. Sky moaned just as he did as he filled her and once she was fully seated on his lap, she tugged until he was sitting upright so they could kiss once more.

There was urgency blending with that hunger, fueling it, and Lucio’s arms went around her again. Her head was tilted down, hair brushing over his skin as they kissed and when she began to move her hips, Lucio thought he would lose his mind. Sky seemed determined in her movements, starting off at a slow, grinding pace.

Their chests were pressed together with how tightly they held each other, but when their lips parted, the need for air dominating, Lucio groaned and quickly sucked in oxygen with a deep breath before he dipped his head. His lips wrapping around one of Sky’s nipples had her hips bucking and her pace quickening as she rode him. He licked and suckled, teasing the sensitive peak with his teeth, his golden hand cupping her breast as he did so.

Her body moved against his and Lucio adored the way that she felt in his arms, like she’d been made just for him with how perfectly she fit against him. He sucked harder on her nipple, the fingers of his free hand playing with its twin on her other breast. Her movements had him groaning against her skin and Lucio hated that he already felt himself on the cusp of climax. It was far too soon.

The way Sky was moving, the sounds she made as her head fell back, told him that she was just as close and Lucio prayed that this wouldn’t be the only time they made love that night. He felt like he’d never be able to get enough of her and told her with every moan, every jerk of his hips beneath her, every frantic kiss he claimed from her lips or pressed to her skin. 

Lucio moaned her name and marveled at how utterly wrecked he sounded, all because of the things she did to him. He held himself back for as long as he possibly could, wanting to draw out every moment to make it last, but he knew the end was inevitable. He needed her to finish first though. He just had to give her that.

His flesh hand dipped between them, fingers finding her clit to play with the sensitive bud. He heard her breath hitch, felt her pace falter while his lips found the bare expanse of her throat. Her pulse raced beneath his kisses, Sky’s moans becoming more ragged and desperate the closer she came to release. Then he felt her spasm around him, her body tensing before she cried out loudly. Sky’s back arched as she came, nails digging into Lucio’s skin where she held onto his shoulders and then he was lost.

The world around him faded and all that existed was Sky as Lucio let his orgasm overwhelm him, pleasure rushing through him like a tidal wave as he buried his spend inside of her until he had nothing left to give. He’d clung to her the entire time as they both came and he didn’t let go when he laid back afterward, taking her with him until she was settled on top of him. He had no qualms at all with her using him as a pillow.

Lucio cradled Sky against him, his hands tenderly caressing her skin as they both attempted to catch their breath. He felt her heart racing just as his was and when Sky smiled at him, it reaffirmed for Lucio that she would always be gorgeous to him. That he’d never love anyone else as much as he did her. 

“I love you,” he said, giving voice to the very thoughts roaming through his mind, and he smiled against her lips when she kissed him softly. 

“I love you too,” Sky whispered, her hand brushing over his cheek in a gentle touch.

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me. For as long as you want to be anyway.” The former count chuckled, managing to sound a bit sheepish in the process, but her smile was worth all of that and more when it brightened, hazel eyes filled with love and affection all for him.

“A very long time then. Hope you don’t mind.” She was teasing and didn’t make a move to slip off of him. Lucio didn’t want her to anyway.

“Oh, I think I can find time in my busy schedule to pencil you in.” He couldn’t resist teasing her back, but when he kissed her again, there was nothing but heartfelt sincerity in the gesture.

To err was human, to forgive divine, and Sky was most certainly divine to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
